The Spell
by wills21
Summary: A spillow story. Willow and Spike take a hit to their relationship. Can they fix it? Will Willow want to?
1. Chapter 1

None of these characters are mine…obviously

This is a spillow story so if you don't like spillow don't read it.

AN: This idea came to me in the shower and I just wrote it so let's see how it goes. Spike got his soul, but also got his chip removed. After he came back he gave up on Buffy, and realized that he never loved her. Spike still is a part of the Scooby gang much to Xander's dismay, but Buffy wants him there to help her protect Dawn. Willow came back and has magic controlled now, but can't do very powerful spells yet. Giles is back too.

The Spell

Willow woke up next to Spike. She and Spike had been having what she thought of as a relationship for about three months. She hated keeping it from the others, but they wouldn't understand. She hated this. She felt like Buffy, when Buffy went all psycho and was sleeping with Spike. He was the only one that understood. He was the only one that had brutally killed before. She could talk to him. He wouldn't judge like the others. The whole Scooby gang had tried, put on fake smiles and tried to make her feel better, but she could see through them. Goddess, even Giles was uneasy around her like she would filet him any minute. She loved them, but she couldn't figure out how to get them to trust her, let alone trust herself. Damn, she was so depressed and couldn't get a hold of things. Spike had been lost too because of the soul. They had leaned on each other.

Spike stirred and pulled Willow out of her busy thoughts.

"Okay Pet?"

"Yeah", Willow said meekly.

Spike wasn't convinced. "Red, why are you so hung up 'bout these damn scoobies?"

"Because they're my friends, Spike, and they don't trust me." She shot him a cold glare.

"Takes time red."

Willow rolled away from him and clutched on the covers.

"Ah Willow don't get angry with me…I'm just tellin the truth."

"Whatever."

"Bet I can get you to laugh, Red."

"You wish."

"Is that a challenge pet?"

"Yup"

Spike slid his arms around her and she jumped a little from his cold touch. He put his hands on her stomach and started to tickle her. Willow started laughing screaming at him to stop with whatever breath she was left with. Spike stopped and said, "I win."

"But, you cheated."

"I'm evil remember."

"Right." Willow rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

Amy ran for her life. The three vampires behind her snickered when she came to the end of the dark alley way. She was so scared and drained from using magick earlier that day that she couldn't defend herself. The vampires approached, the moonlight glinting on their fangs. Then they lunged forward and drank her.

Michael screamed. He knew Amy was dead. He could feel it, and the tears started falling. He wiped his tears away hastily. He needed to be strong. He needed answers now. He walked outside and got in his car and drove.

Willow walked to the Magic Shop. When she walked in as usual everyone was preoccupied with something. She said "hey" and everyone replied. She sat down and started flipping through a random book looking for information on the new demon.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything…::pouts::

AN: you get to see different points of views in this chapter …yay! Cordelia isn't pregnant and is still the same girly girl that she was meant to be. No weird Cordelia in this story. Right, they fixed the magic box after Willow destroyed it.

The Spell

**Willow's POV**

I am so tired! I keep reading the same information over and over on this demon. I can't even pronounce its name either. I keep getting expectant looks from Buffy and Xander like I'M supposed to always find the information.

Spike keeps leering at me. Thank the goddesses all of my friends are daft. Woah! I did not just use that word. Scratch that. I mean my friends don't think anything is going on between Spike and me. Spike cannot be rubbing off on me.

I'm starting to think Giles suspects something. Oh well. Wait…why am I fretting over this? I should be fretting over the fact that I killed a man and almost killed all of my friends. Yeah…that problem Willow…remember when you almost destroyed the world. O that.

I can't just get over that. All my friends are trying to be all forgiving and crap. Why can't they just yell at me or something. No …I get "Willow are you okay?" Or "Willow do you want to talk about it?"...or my favorite …"It wasn't your fault Willow." IT WAS MY FAULT!

I need to get out of here for a little while. A vacation…yeah…that's what I need. Cordelia did offer for me to come up to LA. She is the only one I can stand. We have really become friends after she left with talking on the phone or email. Okay …resolve face ...I'm going to LA.

**End Willow's POV**

"Willow are you Okay?"

"huh?"

"I said are you alright?"

"I'm fine Buffy."

" It's just you haven't turned the page in the last 15 minutes."

"O right…um sorry I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"I think I may take a vacation to LA."

"To talk to Angel about….?"

"Yeah the whole trying to destroy the world thing."

"Wills.."

"It's okay ..I'm fine."

" Okay you do what you need to do."

"Right..I'm kinda tired so im gonna head home."

"ok…get some sleep."

**Willow's POV**

I walked quickly out the door of the Magic Box. Man, the night weather felt so good. I need to call Cordy. I briskly headed towards Buffy house where I was basically forced to stay. I was almost there when an iron grip closed around my wrist. Damn.

With my other hand I fingered the stake in my waist band as I turned around to face my captor. I relaxed as bleach blond hair came into view.

**End Willow's POV**

"Spike."

"YOUR GOING TO BLOODY ANGEL'S TOWN! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS. AM I NOT ENOUGH COMFORT? THE BLOODY POOF IS BETTER THAN ME…IS THAT IT?"

"Spike.."

"IS HE BETTER IN BED OR SOMETHING? WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS BLOODY HAPPEN TO ME?"

"of course he's better in bed…"

"What?"

"chill, I'm kidding."

"Not funny pet."

Willow smirked while Spike's face washed over with relief.

"I'd just like to go see Angel and Cordy to catch a break from all this tension."

"Pet, don't run to Angel."

" Spike, I need this."

"Why do all of my women like him better?"

Willow chuckled.

"Your all the same", he mumbled, but Willow caught it.

"What?!"

"Nothing."

"You think I'm like Buffy and Drusilla?!"

"um…no?"

"I can't believe you!"

"Pet, I didn't mean it."

"don't pet me and you did mean it!"

Willow turned on her heal and huffed off to the house.

"Willow, please don't go to the bloody poof!"

"I'll do what I want! I could sleep with him if I wanted!"

Spike ran up to her and pinned her against the wall.

"You will not!"

Willow kneed him where it hurts and rushed up the stairs.

"Dammit Willow!"

Willow heard him run up the stairs and actually was a little scared of him. She was alone and couldn't do magick yet.

Spike entered her room and pushed Willow back when she tried to leave.

"Pet, I mean it you can't do that!"

"Goddess Spike just leave"

"No, Willow say you won't."

"I could do whatever I want. We could do it in every room in the hotel if we wanted to."

Spike couldn't control his rage and he punched Willow. He hit Willow. O Satan he shouldn't have done that.

Willow's head snapped back and she felt the pain course through her. She fingered her lip and looked at the red liquid. She could taste it now, but she didn't show her fear. Instead she just walked out of her room with her laptop and cell phone.

Spike rushed after her.

"Willow, wait. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

She just kept walking.

"Willow, please pet stop."

She stopped and spun around.

"Don't follow me to LA or I'll get Angel or Buffy to kill you or maybe even Giles and Xander."

Spike saw her bruised lip and wanted to kill himself, but he nodded. Willow walked to the bus station while calling Cordelia and Spike watched her go.

"Hey Cordy, can I come over to LA?"

"Yeah Wills, we got plenty of rooms."

"Thanks, I'm gonna head over now."

"it's kinda late Will…don't you think it's kinda dangerous?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay"

"See you soon"


	3. Chapter 3

Nope…still don't own anything

AN: don't worry spillow comes back after much drama, but for my story to work they have to get into a fight. K, no connor. Italics are thoughts.

The Spell

Willow looked out the bus window with an expressionless face. So much was buzzing around in her head, but only one thing came out clear: She HATED Spike.

Angel stood at the bus stop waiting for Willow. Cordy told him to meet her there and something was up in an urgent kind of way. He originally thought it was the tried to destroy the world thing, but when Willow Rosenburg descended out of the bus all his thoughts were focused on one thing: Willow has a busted lip along with a monster sized bruise on her face. When she got closer, another thought dominated his mind: She has got Spike's scent her on her.

Angel spoke first.

"Spike."

Damn Vampire smelling!

"Talk later, Hotel first."

"But your bruise…"

"Hotel!"

"Right"

Willow walked into the Hyperion and was overwhelmed with the strong, black guy, small meek girl, and Cordelia giving her a bone crushing hug. _Man I shouldn't have emailed Cordelia what happened._ She put on her fake, small smile, and tried to squirm out of their grasps. The strong, black, bald man seemed to recover first.

"Hi, I'm Gunn."

"Right, I'm Willow."

"Yeah Cordelia told us all about your situation."

Willow glared at Cordelia while replying: "figured as much."

Cordelia shrugged.

"Hi, I'm Fred."

Willow smiled at her and stood awkwardly at the abrupt silence.

"Follow me Wills, I'll show you your room."

"ok Cordy."

After Cordy and Willow walked up the stairs, Angel spoke: "Fred, Gunn speak now."

"Um Angel, Cordy told us not to tell you."

"Fred, leave now."

"but Angel"

"I'm going to have a little chat with Gunn"

"Okay"

Fred rushed up the stairs. Angel started his assault with pushing Gunn against the wall pretty hard.

"k man chill I'll tell you."

"now"

"Willow was depressed and wanted to come see you and Cordy. Her boyfriend Spike didn't want her to go. She said she could do anything she wanted and Spike was afraid you would take her away from him. She told him out of anger that she could sleep with you if she wanted. He told her to take it back and she said she could do it in every room if she wanted and then he punched her."

At first all his thoughts were on Willow and him having sex…woah that was a weird thought, but he quickly focused on the Spike being the boyfriend and the man (or the vampire) who punched her. He then became very angry.

Willow and Cordy caught up on events and then Cordelia told her she needed to go shopping because of the lack of suitcases. Willow mused _of course shopping is the topic of conversation._ Fred burst in.

"Gunn just told everything."

"What?!"

Just then a very pissed off brunette souled vampire burst in the room.

"Did Spike do this to you?!"

"Angel…"

"Willow DID SPIKE DO THIS TO YOU?!"

She slowly nodded.

"Angel don't do anything to him."

"Why not?"

Willow thought about this question for awhile before she replied : "I love him."

Silence filled the room.

And then Willow started crying.

Cordelia ushered Angel out and comforted Willow to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Dedicated to my sole reviewer spikesbitch16 who is awesome! Thank you very much. I know the time is all wrong, but pretend it is.

Spoilers: "Waiting in the Wings"

Don't own anything

The Spell

No one had mentioned Willow's outburst the next day. Willow was waiting for it to come. She expected Cordy would be the one to crack first. She was very surprised when Fred spoke up.

"How can you love someone who hit you?"

The room was deadly silent with all eyes on Willow. She shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. Finally she said, "I don't know". Willow shook her head as if she was disappointed in herself.

"Don't get me wrong, I hate him right now."

Cordelia spoke, "Ok guys, Willow is here on vacation, and we are not going to talk about depressing stuff while she is here. Fred, we girls are going shopping so get your purse."

Willow groaned. "Cordy…"

"I'm not listening to any complaints. You need clothes and I want to go shopping, so we're going."

"Cordy, I have no money."

"Oh me neither. Angel?"

Angel grudgingly handed her his credit card.

"Don't worry Angel; we'll put a big dent in it for ya."

She kissed his cheek.

The three girls walked down the sidewalk, arms laden with shopping bags. Willow laughed. "I never knew shopping could be fun."

Cordelia laughed. "Why do you think I do it so much?" "Hey guys let's go in here", Fred said. They entered the dress shop. "Wes said we're going to the ballet, so we need dresses." They flipped through dresses and each found beautiful ones. Then they went to get a bit to eat.

Willow got a milkshake because her lip was still sore, and they headed back to Angel Investigations with smiles on their faces.

Angel was yelling at Gunn for some reason, but stopped when he saw the girls enter. He did something very unAngel-like and hugged Willow. Willow looked surprised. Gunn threw a grateful glance over to the girls and headed upstairs. "What was that for?"

Angel just shrugged and said sheepishly, "I was worried."

Wes walked in with a book and described the new monster in L.A. Willow stood up to grab her laptop and help with research. She found out that this demon, the barshne, had to be killed by cutting off both legs, which contained the demon's two hearts. They all grabbed their weapons and headed out the door. Willow felt at home for the first time in a long time.

**Willow's POV**

The demon was HUGE. I mean ENORMOUS. It was twice the height of Angel and five times wider than Angel. We barely were the height of its knee. How the hell are we supposed to cut of BOTH of its legs, let alone one. I could already tell I'd be little help with this demon, because I am weak and not really in a stable condition to do magick.

I mean hello? I tried to end the world, not to mention my boyfriend…I mean ex-boyfriend hit me. I'm upset, and therefore no help to Angel whatsoever.

I did the only thing I could. I threw rocks at it.

Thinking back on it, this probably wasn't the greatest idea in the world. Now, I was running for my life from this GIGANTIC demon with terrible breath.

Where the hell is Angel or Gunn? I don't even need a knight in shining armor. I just need someone yielding a big sharp metal weapon.

I took a daring look back and saw my friends on the ground a long distance away. Oh you know, I also saw a very BIG, angry demon running after me.

Shit!  
If my PE coach told me that running the mile would help me get away from a TITANIC demon, I would have tried harder.

I was so tired, so terribly tired. My breaths were coming in short bursts and my chest was aching. I chanced another look back and I couldn't even see my friends anymore.

I was going to die. I was going to die in a graveyard by a demon on steroids. I don't even have a freaking weapon. Not like it would help. My friends could be dead too. I have two options.

One, I could stop running and be killed or two, I could try magick and either kill the demon which may kill me or I won't be able to do a spell and I'll die.

I realized that there was a very big chance that I was going to die. As I ran, I ran through spells in my head. Having made my decision I turned and froze the demon. It worked!

I could feel my energy draining so I quickly conjured a knife. I made a slicing moving with my hand and the knife mimicked it, slicing the demon's legshh off. My sight was turning black. I was fighting it, but I was slowly drifting. My last thought was: Take that you ugly MASSIVE demon!


	5. Chapter 5

Willow POV

I woke up feeling like every muscle in my body wasn't working. I groaned and rolled over. I opened my eyes to find four people staring at me expectantly. Cordy spoke first. "Willow! We thought you were dead!" She gave me a giant hug. I sucked in a breath.

"Oh, sorry" she said. "We think you have some bruised ribs."

I fingered my ribs, and sure enough, they hurt like all get out. Wes started, "Willow, you saved us all." I blushed a little. "You guys look terrible", I said. My eyes ran over their bruised and cut faces. "Now I don't look like such a freak with my bruise" I said. I attempted a smile.

Fred was the only one who laughed. I asked how long I was out. Apparently I had been sleeping for a whole day. _Well I did need some sleep._

Angel came up to me, looking broody as usual. Everyone else discreetly left the room. He said painfully, "I'm so sorry, Willow. I should have been there to help you. This whole thing is my fault."

"Don't sweat it", I replied. I smiled at him, but he still looked depressed. "Angel, don't worry about it. I'm just glad that I still had some magick in me. Now next time that we run into a spot of trouble, I'm going to be relying on you."

He looked at me, and then he gave me a bone crushing hug. I took another sharp intake of breath for my poor ribs. Still hugging me, he whispered in my ear, "I'm so sorry, Willow". I knew that he didn't mean that he was sorry for not being able to save me from the demon. He was sorry that he couldn't have saved me from the hurt caused by my demon boyfriend.

I took comfort in his strong hug. It was one of those moments that you dread happening, but when it happens, it's not that bad. I was starting to cry when someone arrived in the lobby. That person was carrying flowers.

Angel asked where the flowers came from, but the man just put down the flowers and left. _How peculiar._ Angel walked over to the flowers and said warningly "Willow…" I rushed over to the flowers and grabbed the card. I looked down at Spike's untidy scrawl that read "Sorry".

Tears of anger clouded my vision. I roughly snatched the flowers and went around to the dumpster. Angel tried to follow me but it was still daylight. I threw the flowers at the wall above the dumpster and stormed back in the hotel. I ran up to my room.

I was so angry that I decided to take a bath to calm down. As I relaxed in the water, someone knocked on my door. I was too tired to yell to go away. I was in my peaceful place. I looked up right as Angel opened the door. He spluttered that he was sorry and hurriedly closed the door. I chuckled. He was such a gentleman.

He talked to me through the door. "Willow, we have a couple vampires that we need to stake. Do you want to help?" Angel always knew what a girl needed. "Yes!" I replied hastily. He left my room, and I changed quickly. I put on my badass black, fighting pants, and my black tank top. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail, put on my boots, and ran out the door.

Angel told me that we were waiting for Gunn. Fred said, "He's like a girl. He always has to look perfect."

We all laughed. Gunn finally arrived downstairs. As we all walked to Angel's awesome car, I glanced back down the alleyway where the dumpster was. I saw a bunch of flowers piled in there. God bless Angel.

I sat in the front with Fred because as Gunn said, "we have the smallest butts". Fred and I gave him a good slap on the shoulder for that one.

We got out of the car and walked down to this abandoned construction site. It reminded me of Xander. I really missed him.

We jumped into the fray with a gang of vampires. I was fighting this one vampire with crooked teeth. _I wonder if they make braces for vampires._ I was getting better at fighting. Buffy had taught me a couple of moves, but I was still pretty weak. I punched the vampire in the face. It really hurt and I grabbed my hand in pain. The vampire pushed me against the wall. He was about to bite me when I kneed him in the groin. _I know that it's a classic girl move, but it works!_

As he doubled over in pain, I kicked his shin, and he fell back. I jumped on him and staked him. _Move over Buffy. I'm badass._

I got up to help Fred. I came up from behind the vampire and staked him. Killing vampires was unnaturally fun tonight. _I wonder why._

After we dusted all those vampires, we grabbed a bit to eat. Well, Angel didn't. Then we went back to the hotel.

At the Hotel, we danced. We danced to some song that Cordelia loved, and it was so much fun. We sang as well. Angel just sat in the corner laughing at us. Wesley was spinning Cordelia and me around, and I thought that I would die of laughter. Angel yelled, "Look at Wes, getting lucky with the ladies." We all laughed, and Wesley blushed.

I went upstairs to bed. I changed into my pajamas, and then I noticed a letter on my bed. I looked at it for a couple minutes, debating whether or not to open it. I jumped on the bed and decided to read it. It was from Spike. He wrote about how much of an idiot he was, and how he would never ever hit me again. He said he had a little bit of a jealousy problem with Angel that he was trying to work out. He told me he really wanted me to come home, and that he missed me. The last line of the letter he told me that he loved me.

I shoved the letter in the drawer in my bed side table. I fell asleep feeling emotionally exhausted.

I woke up the next morning to a commotion downstairs. I walked downstairs to discover what the problem was. Cordelia was yelling at Gunn. When they both saw me, they simultaneously shut up. Cordelia was looking at me in panic with the phone in her hand. Gunn said quietly, "Spike is on the phone for you."

I snatched the phone away from Cordelia, and slammed it on the hook. Just before I cut the line, I heard his voice say "love?" I rubbed my temples. Cordelia looked at me apprehensively. Finally she said, "Willow, put some clothes on."

For some reason I obeyed her. When I came down the stairs for the second time, Cordelia was talking to Angel. I asked "already up, Angel?" Cordelia turned and smiled at me while Angel replied "couldn't sleep".

Cordelia jingled Angel's keys, and led me out to his car. She wouldn't tell me where we were going. Cordelia parked the car, turned to me, grinned, and said "we're going paintballing." I laughed in disbelief. Cordelia played paintball?

We got our gear on, and entered the playing field. It was so exhilarating. I felt like a different person, jumping, rolling, and shooting at people. I thought I was pretty good until I got hit. On the drive home though, I was smiling. When we entered the hotel, Angel exclaimed "what did you do to poor Willow?" _I guess I was more paint covered than I thought._

Cordelia just laughed. Angel reminded us that we were going to the ballet tonight. Cordy and I went up to take a shower. In my bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. My bruise was fading. I also looked different. I looked happier somehow. Maybe I was even glowing. I smiled and jumped in the shower.

When I got out, I took out my dress that I had bought with Cordelia and Fred. It was emerald green and very simple. I slipped it on and did my makeup. You couldn't even tell that someone had hit me. I slipped on some stilettos a little fearfully. I wasn't good at walking in high heals. I put her hair up in a twist and grabbed my purse. The sun was just going down when I reached the bottom of the stairs. Gunn, Wesley, and Angel looked handsome in their tuxedos. Fred looked beautiful in a red dress. Cordelia looked great in her slightly revealing dress. We all complimented each other.

Wesley walked up to Fred and gave her a corsage. Gunn mimicked the movement for Cordelia. Angel walked up to me holding my corsage. I was suddenly nervous. _I didn't know that there were going to be corsages. I didn't know Angel was giving me mine. Does that mean Angel was my date?_ I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. He gave me my corsage and offered his arm. I took it and we all went out to the car. I told Angel that he would be responsible for me not breaking my ankle in my shoes. He laughed and agreed. I expected to relax and have a fun time at the ballet.

I was so wrong.


End file.
